7 Days to Die (season 2)
'' For ongoing episodes, see 7 Days to Die (Episode 152 - Ongoing). This is an overview of episodes 24 to 49 in the series, 7 Days to Die. The new season starts due to the Alpha 9 update. After a year of separation, Emre and Aaron coincidentally meet in a little town and decide to make up and travel together again. They eventually settle at what they call "Ho Motel" in the desert but events take several turns for the worse. The season ends with a strange Thanksgiving celebration. Season 2 Death Count Aaron: 4 Emre: 10 (4 deaths in Episode 44 alone) Broken Legs: More than mere numbers can count. Characters Aaron - Mad Scientist * Started the zombie apocalypse Emre - Religious Zealot * Slapped a girl named Grace for kicking him in the balls and throwing a water balloon at him Forts Ho Motel Roof * Integrity of the roof was destroyed by zombies pounding at the third floor, causing Aaron to fall through the roof several times. Overrun repeatedly due to Aaron and Emre forgetting to block the ladder up. Ho Motel Hole * Invaded by zombies several times because Aaron and Emre forget to block up the ladder leading down. Content Quotes * "Oh yeah, cowboy hat! My troubles are over!" - Emre "Just because you found a cowboy hat?" - Aaron "Yeah. Cowboys never die during the zombie apocalypse. It's a law. It's a rule. Cowboys are too cool." - Emre "I hear cowboys get AIDS a lot." - Aaron (Episode 25 - Undead Pool Party) * "Did we search this whole hotel? 'Cause, y'know, there might be more guns." - Aaron "Pretty sure I searched the ho- whole hotel." - Emre "You searched the ho-hotel? 'Cause, did you find any hoes?" - Aaron (Episode 26 - Ho Motel) * "Hi, my name's Emre, today I'm fryin' up a nice rabbit fritter. All ya need is some rabbit an' some motor oil. Pour some motor oil on there an' ya got real tasty, greasy rabbit." - Aaron "I told you I don't actually talk like that." - Emre "Oh, but for the cooking show you would have to." - Aaron (Episode 27 - Dear Penthouse Suites) * "We're gonna be really good friends now, so this will be the good old days! Right?" - Aaron "We're going to be like Thelma and Louise!" - Emre "Yeah! We're gonna be the best of friends, even off of a cliff." - Aaron "...Right." - Emre (Episode 27 - Dear Penthouse Suites) * "Do you think the zombies are ever going to get up here? Do we ever really need to worry about that?" - Aaron "Probably not. I don't see why they would." - Emre, portentiously (Episode 28, Roof Nips) * "Oh, fuckballs. Ha Ha Ha - Hi! Welcome to... uh... the Ho Motel! This is Emre, and I'm Aaron! Welcome!" - Aaron, to the first zombies to invade their base on the roof (Episode 28 - Roof Nips) * "This is the story of Emre, he found a town on the outskirts, a ruined town, where nobody lives any more cause they was all killed by something. He stumbled across this town and instead of fleeing in fright, he stayed there. They found bits of him years later. 17 miles from where his body was found, they found his pickaxe, but they never found his face." - Aaron (Episode 47 - Midnight at Death Lake)https://youtu.be/EcNI-fN6A1c Recurring Themes * '''Aaron the Bunker Buster, Part 1:' In return for getting back up together, Emre makes Aaron promise not to destroy any house that they're in. "That really kinda grinds my gears." Aaron claims that he blows things up to relieve his sexual frustration. (Episode 24 - New Beginning) ** Part 2: Aaron makes plans to detonate the Ho Motel hole in Episode 48 (Dynamite Decor), but ultimately zombies are to blame for the vast majority of structural damage caused over the course of the season. * Aaron the Creeper, Part 1: Aaron continues to pressure Emre for sex, starting on their very first night back together. Aaron insists it has nothing to do with sexual preference; he just needs sex. (Episode 24 - New Beginning) ** Part 2: Aaron goes in for kisses, leading to a discussion of the radius of Emre's "personal bubble." He does trick Emre into momentarily agreeing to nightly intercourse. (Episode 25 - Undead Pool Party) ** Part 3: Aaron is rather smugly proud of himself for having never taken any nude selfies back when cameras still existed. (Episode 26 - Ho Motel) ** Part 4: Aaron wishes Emre was a woman so that there would at least be a chance of their having sex. (Episode 28 - Roof Nips) * Aaron the Gender Bender: Aaron inexplicably turns female at the end of the season (Episode 49 - Thanksgiving Surprise). He will explore his "feminine side" again at the end of Season 6. * Aaron the Prankster: Aaron invents the fun tradition of hitting Emre in the face with a claw hammer whenever he comes home. * Aaron vs. Gravity, Part 2: Aaron falls through the Ho Motel's ceiling night after night, often plunging him straight into a mob of zombies. Keen-eyed viewers can spot the floor crumbling well before Aaron actually falls. The one time Aaron tries to leap into the escape pool, he misses and breaks his leg. * Aaron vs. Hallucinations: Aaron sees glitching zombies fly into the sky and freeze in horribly distorted shapes. He usually blames food poisoning for these "hallucinations." * Emre the Bleeder: Emre is wounded by a zombie, notices that he's bleeding, starts to bandage himself, and then flakes out and drinks yucca juice instead. He's nearly dead by the time he realizes he's still bleeding. (Episode 27 - Dear Penthouse Suites) * Emre the Cave Explorer, Part 1: After a year of wandering the post-apocalypse alone, Emre claims to have moved on from mining, now focusing on interior decoration. By this, he means going from house to house and hacking apart furniture. (Episode 24 - New Beginning) ** Part 2: Emre expands his section of the Ho Motel hole with a maze of dead-end tunnels. They very nearly succeed as a defense mechanism (Episode 44 - 14th Day Disaster). Later, Emre tunnels all the way to the edge of a nearby city. * Emre the Noob, Part 1: "I guess I don't know about about that kind of shit, so I'm glad you do." Emre doesn't know that goldenrod flowers can be used to cure dysentery. (Episode 26 - Ho Motel) ** Part 2: Emre applies a splint when he breaks his leg for the first time and is surprised to learn the broken bone isn't instantly healed. (Episode 28 - Roof Nips) * Emre vs. Bees: When given a choice, "buh-buh-buh bees" always seem to attack Emre instead of Aaron. Not only that, their strikes often manage to catch Emre completely off-guard. Aaron and Emre create "Bee Death Boulevard" on the Ho Motel's roof to lure the buh-buh-buh-bees into a trap. * Campfire Tales, Part 1: Aaron spends his first night back together with Emre telling him about a group of survivors he met up with out west. The group's rules demanded that they forgive people for whatever they'd done before the apocalypse, including causing the apocalypse. Eventually, however, they soured on Aaron when he blew up their buildings. Aaron insists they had it coming. (Episode 24 - New Beginning) ** Part 2: Aaron tells a spooky tale about a faceless Emre (see Quotes above). Eerily, the tale seems to have come true by the start of Season 7. (Episode 47 - Midnight at Death Lake) * Dr. Pussyfun's Disease, Part 1: Aaron invents an ailment to explain why he and Emre are constantly breaking their legs. A crawler breaks Aaron's leg just after he actually manages to jump off a house without hurting himself. (Episode 24 - New Beginning) ** Part 2: For once, Emre falls into a pit Aaron's digging and breaks his leg for once. Aaron offers to put him out of his misery with a bullet to the face, but Emre opts for a splint instead. (Episode 28 - Roof Nips) * Escape Pool, Part 1: Emre's initial escape plan to flee the Ho Motel in the event of a zombie attack is to simply jump down two stories and have splints on hand to deal with their broken legs. When Aaron balks, Emre looks to the hotel's large swimming pool. They both agree that setting off TNT and jumping into the pool would be cool, like being action heroes. (Episode 26 - Ho Motel) ** Part 2: Desperation drives Emre to escape zombies by leaping off the Ho Motel's roof into its pool. * Gaslighting Supply Drops, Part 1: By now, Aaron and Emre are convinced that whomever runs the supply planes is simply messing with them. A supply plane flies right over Aaron and Emre, but doesn't drop any supplies. (Episode 25 - Undead Pool Party) ** Part 2: Aaron and Emre chase after a pair of drops, desperate for food. On the upside, the supply drops are marked by orange smoke now. On the downside, Emre's crate isn't what he wanted, and Aaron's crate gets stuck in a tree. (Episode 27 - Penthouse Suites) ** Part 3: Emre spends the better part of a day chasing after two supply drops. For his trouble, all he gets is a tiny bit of food and water, plus land claim blocks he doesn't know how to use. (Episode 28 - Roof Nips) * The Gospel According to Emre, Part 1: Satan runs McDonald's. (Episode 25 - Undead Pool Party) ** Part 2: Jesus loves a good nude selfie. (Episode 26 - Ho Motel) ** Part 3: Emre thinks he's cool enough that if he and Jesus were to meet at a party, Jesus would already know his name and would friend him on Facebook that same night. Jesus wouldn't be friends with Aaron, because He would know it's a waste. (Episode 28 - Roof Nips) * Ladder Control Problems: Ladders give Aaron and Emre endless trouble. On Night 4, zombies storm their base on the Ho Motel roof when they forget to block the ladder up (the only access point). (Episode 28 - Roof Nips) * Mind The Spikes: The desert where Aaron and Emre settle down is dotted with cacti. Aaron and Emre frequently bump into the cacti, hurting themselves. * Pie Bangers: Aaron finds blueberry pies sexually irresistible. Emre is aghast. Callbacks to Previous Seasons * Cat Food: When Emre runs into Aaron again after a year apart, he gives him a "present" of a can of cat food. (Episode 24 - New Beginning) * Crossbow Convert: In Season 1, Aaron thought Emre's love for crossbows was a waste of time. A year later, they both see the point of crossbows, but find them underwhelming. (Episode 24 - New Beginning) Referenced in Future Seasons * Escape Pool: After Emre abandons Pleasure Town, he boasts to his followers about the times he escaped zombies at the Ho Motel by jumping off the motel's roof into its pool. His followers are deeply impressed. (Episode 137 - Time Travel?) * Turrets Syndrome: Emre's fondest wish is to have gun turrets guarding his fort. He first dreams of turrets in Episode 25 (Undead Pool Party). Fun Facts * Blood Moons: This season includes three feral horde nights. The first strikes in Episode 34 (7th Day Horde) and turns into a nightmare for Aaron. The second strikes in Episode 44 (14th Day Disaster) and, as the title indicates, results in a total rout for Aaron and Emre. The third and final horde night strikes in Episode 49 (Thanksgiving Surprise), when Emre briefly tries to throw Aaron to the zombies. * Season Records, Part 1: At 26 episodes, this currently holds the record as the longest season in the series. ** Part 2: Thanks to some miraculous escapes, Aaron enjoys his record-low death count this season (4). * The Gap Year: When they meet again after a year apart, Aaron and Emre briefly lie about what they've been up to in the hopes of impressing each other. ** Aaron's Year: Aaron claims to have joined a group of partying scientists on the other side of the country. Eventually things fell apart between them and Aaron wandered off on his own. In reality, he sat in a cave for most of the year, doing little but eating chili every couple of days and crying. (Episode 24 - New Beginning) ** Emre's Year: Emre claims to have gathered a cult. He and his like-minded followers holed up in a large church and stayed there for the better part of the year, conducting "prayer orgies." Unfortunately, a horde of zombies wandered through and slaughtered all of Emre's followers in the night. In truth, Emre dreamed about raw, sweaty prayer orgies every night, but he never started a cult (Episode 24 - New Beginning). Nor did he ever bathe (Episode 25 - Undead Pool Party). * Aaron and Emre are completely lost and have no idea where they are in the country. (Episode 24 - New Beginning) * The Pre-Apocalypse, Part 1: Emre insists that the "Turn Down for What" video was filthy and sinful, and that he never watched it. Aaron doesn't believe him for a moment. (Episode 26 - Ho Motel) ** Part 2: Neither Aaron nor Emre know if Jennifer Lawrence survived the zombie apocalypse. They both agree that if anyone deserved to survive, it was her. Emre, who is a huge fan, freely admits that he is not as important and vital to humanity as Ms. Lawrence. He did have tons of her stolen nude photos though. (Episode 26 - Ho Motel) ** Part 3: In Texas, not everyone had a drawl, and only weirdos wore cowboy hats and had gun racks. However, just about every single living person, including children, carried guns. (Episode 26 - Ho Motel) * Undead Patrons: Throughout the season, Aaron calls out specific zombies by name, treating them as people he knew before the apocalypse. All named zombies were patrons of the Game Society Pimps at Subbable, a precursor to Patreon; having a zombie dedicated to you was a patronage reward. Game Notes This season updates to Alpha 9 and takes place in a randomly generated world map, the major new feature introduced in that version of the game. Zombies from here on out walk during the day and run at night, regardless of light levels. Episodes In 2017, changes in the YouTube algorithm caused numerous channels to be "blacklisted" based on words in the titles or descriptions of one or more of their videos, effectively hiding these channels from viewers (and advertisers). To counteract this "Adpocalypse," as it was commonly known, Game Society retroactively changed the titles of some of their older videos. All episodes are listed under their current titles; if an episode was renamed, its original title is included in parentheses. Episode 24 - New Beginning Aaron and Emre randomly meet after a year apart. After they decide upon some rules, they start surviving together again. Aaron talks about how he has been living with a group of scientists and Emre talks about how he had started a cult who participated in a lot of "hot, sweaty prayer." They tentalively get to know the boundaries of their relationship again after their unfriendly parting after Aaron blew up the Pea Factory. See Also References Category:7 Days to Die Category:Season Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Emre Cihangir